Who, What, When, Where, Why?
by NovaCaine9923
Summary: When Heath's sister, Harmony Burns, gets murdered by an anonymous assassin named Mr. V, it's up to the characters we know and love to solve the murder. Author's note: just about every chapter in this story has a song that goes along with it. For best reading experience, look up each suggested track and listen.
1. Chapter 1

A Monster High Fanfiction

By Nova Caine

Summary:

When Heath's sister, Harmony Burns, gets murdered by an anonymous assassin named Mr. V, it's up to the characters we know and love to solve the murder.

Author's note: just about every chapter in this story has a song that goes along with it. For best reading experience, look up each suggested track and listen.

Chapter one: Hello?

_Suggested track: Hello by Evanescence_

Heath hated waiting.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stared at his phone screen. She should be here by now.

"_where r u?"_ He texted her for what felt like the thousandth time. He slumped a bit, still not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Heath, do you mind if we sit here?"

Heath looked up, seeing Draculaura and Clawd approaching him. He moved his bag to the side of the bench he was sitting on.

"Yeah, sure. You can sit here."

The werewolf and his tiny vampire girlfriend sat down, and Clawd eyed Heath suspiciously. "You're never here this late. Are you waiting for someone?"

Heath nodded, sighing. "Yeah, my sister. She's late; she was supposed to pick me up today." He stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I bet she and her sleazy boyfriend got all makey-outy on each, and now she's late."

Draculaura cocked her head to the side. "Boyfriend? I thought you said they were married."

Heath shook his head. "Nope, not yet. Harmony says they still haven't fully tied the knot."

Just then, the three were joined by two others.

"Hey!" Frankie smiled, leaning against the side of the building along with Jackson. "What's going on?"

"Heath's waiting for his sister to pick him up. Clawd and I are-"

"Yeah, she's late." Heath blurted out, totally interrupting Draculaura. Jackson quirked an eyebrow.

"That's strange. She's usually on time to everything." He shrugged. "Well, she shouldn't be much longer."

Heath took a candy out of his pocket, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. "I dunno. I didn't see her this morning, maybe she slept in." He rolled his eyes. "Lazy ghoul."

Clawd looked up, squinting at something in the distance. "I see a car. Is that her-oh, nevermind. That's a police car."

Jackson began to get uneasy. "A police car?" He looked to where Clawd was looking. "Why would the police be here?"

Heath shrugged. "Maybe they're visiting Bloodgood for a drug deaducation program or something."

The police car parked in front of the school, and a man stepped out of the car. He walked over to the five teenagers, looking at each of them carefully while they stared back.

After about a minute, the policeman asked,

"Which one of you is Heath Burns?"

Heath almost choked on the candy he was eating. "I didn't do it!"

The policeman, ignoring what Heath had said, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Son, we need you down at the police station right away."

Heath began to getting a sinking feeling. "Is this…is this about my sister?"

The policeman nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, but let's not jump to conclusions. We need you to identify a body and that's it."

It was so quiet you could've heard a pin drop.

Heath's mouth was agape, and for a rare moment in his life, he was completely silent.

Jackson broke the silence. "Uh, Heath, I…" he trailed off, not really sure how to finish his sentence.

As Heath stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket, Frankie tried to speak. "Look Heath, if you wanna talk about it later, just…call any one of us, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Heath murmured, walking away. "See you guys later."

And with that, he climbed into the police car along with the officer, and the car disappeared off in the distance.

A horrible silence fell over the group of teenagers, until Abbey Bominable approached.

"Hey, Abbey," Draculaura greeted quietly, still looking off to where the car had disappeared.

Abbey nodded. "Hi. Where Heath? I come to return duct tape of his."

"He just left," Clawd said softly, a somewhat saddened look on his face. "Later, would you mind, uh, calling Heath?"

Abbey suddenly became concerned. "Something happen to Heath?"

Jackson slowly took the tape from Abbey's hands. "I'll…return this to him."

In the police car, all was quiet, until Heath laughed nervously. "N…no! This is a prank, it has to be. Look, is this Manny's idea? Cause if it is…"

"Son," The police officer sighed, removing his eyes to reveal bushy eyebrows and green eyes. "I'm sorry, but this is completely serious."

Heath leaned back in his seat, thinking over and over: _This is a dream. Any minute now, I'll wake up, and Harmony will be okay. _

Heath zoned out a little as he got out of the car and into the station. The next thing he knew, he was walking into a small, dimly lit room. In the middle of the room stood a metal table, and on top of it lay a body covered with a sheet. Heath felt sick inside when he noticed a yellow finger sticking out from under the sheet.

A woman wearing rubber gloves grabbed the sheet and pulled it back slowly to reveal the face.

"Well?" the police asked softly. "Is that her?"

Heath realized he wasn't dreaming. With a hand cupped over his mouth, he moved closer to the body and reached out a hand to touch the pretty, still face of his sister. When he felt how cold her skin was, he broke down into tears.

"Harmony!" He sobbed, beginning to wrap his arms around the body. "Oh, God, sis!"

The woman in gloves reached out to pull Heath away. "Hey, kid, you're not supposed to-Hey!" she yelped in alarm when Heath's flesh burned her skin, making her back away.

Heath kissed his sister's forehead, still hugging the cold body close. "Oh…sis…why?" he lifted his head up slowly to look at the police officer. "Who…who did this?"

"We don't know, son," the man sighed. "But, we'll find out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Phone Calls and Tear stains

_Suggested Track: Shattered by Trading Yesterday_

Abbey stared at the computer screen in front her, her fingers clicking away as she typed up her homework, occasionally stopping to sip her iced tea. All was quiet, until Bloodgood walked in and pulled up a chair.

"Did you call Heath?" Bloodgood asked, pushing the phone towards Abbey.

Abbey shook her head. "No, I not call him yet. But, now would be good time to."

She picked up the phone and dialed, and Bloodgood said, "Put him on speaker phone so I can speak to him, too."

Abbey nodded and tapped the speaker phone button. After two rings, Heath answered.

"Hello?" His voice was quiet and hoarse. He had definitely been crying.

"Heath, is Abbey. I want to know what happen with you. Everything okay?"

There was a silence before Heath took in a deep breath. "My…my sister was killed."

Bloodgood took in a gasp, exchanging a concerned glance with Abbey. Abbey stared down at the phone with worry.

"I am…I am sorry to hear that happen," Abbey said, her voice full of sympathy. "If there anything I can do, please be telling me."

"I will," Heath sighed, clearing his throat. Bloodgood leaned in.

"Heath, I'm very sorry for your loss. Please tell your parents I said that. Just remember, if you want to talk about it, you can always see the school consoler or me. Our doors are always open."

"Okay." Heath's voice trembled. Then, he hung up.

In his room, Heath leaned his head against the wall, still clutching the phone in his hand. He closed his eyes, a single tear slipping out. Why did this have to happen? Who would be so cruel as to take away his only sister?

The police were downstairs talking to Mr. and Mrs. Burns, and Heath had already told them everything he knew: Harmony was spending the evening with her fiancé, Jared, and he was going to take her home. However, when Jared was questioned, he said that Harmony said that she needed to go to the grocery store, so he dropped her off there. That was the last he saw of her.

Somebody knocked on Heath's bedroom door.

"C-come in," Heath called out quietly. "It's not locked."

The door squeaked open, and Jared stepped in. Jared was a normie with long brown hair. He came from a rich family, but he didn't look like it. He wore a leather jacket over a green T-shirt and baggy jeans. He was a shy, quiet boy.

"Hey, buddy." Jared said softly, coming in and sitting down on Heath's bed with him. Heath wasn't too fond of Jared, but he let him sit anyway.

"Hey, Jared," Heath sighed, looking up at his sister's lover. Jared's eyes were red from crying, and in his hand he held a bunched up tissue.

Jared sniffed and put an arm around Heath, pulling him close. Heath had been hugged several times today, but Jared's hug made him super uncomfortable.

"She really cared about you, you know." Jared told Heath gently, and Heath nodded.

"I know," he said simply.

Just then, Heath's phone buzzed. He picked it up, seeing a text from Clawdeen.

"_I'm really sorry" _ it read, then the pone buzzed again.

"_Abbey just told me"_

Heath texted back. _"I think I'm gonna be ok"_

"_good. My mom says if your parents need anything, they can call."_

Heath got so distracted by the texts that he didn't even notice Jared had left and closed the door behind him.

Meanwhile, at the Stein residence, Frankie's phone began to buzz. She picked it up, seeing a text from Jackson.

"_we have to find out who killed my cousin"_

Confused, Frankie texted back. _"you mean like a murder mystery?"_

"_yeah" _He responded.

"_Jackson, this is real life. Not a Fearlock Holmes book."_

"_I know, but it would make me feel better if we knew."_

"_Fine. Meet me tomorrow at the Die-ner."_

"_ok"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clues, Clues Everywhere

_Suggested track: Sinead by Within Temptation_

"A murder mystery?" Draculaura raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are we even allowed to do that?"

"Yeah," Clawd agreed as himself, Draculaura and Frankie Stein seated themselves in a booth at the diner. "Shouldn't the police be doing something like this?"

Frankie shrugged. "Jackson has his ways, I'm sure."

"Do you think we could figure it out?" Draculaura asked, a little nervous. "I mean, the killer might still be around."

Just then, the door opened, and Jackson walked in with Heath, who was clutching a small laptop under his arm.

Clawd stood up the moment he saw Heath and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"I'm really sorry about your sister," Clawd said in a gentle voice. Heath just sighed loudly through his nostril.

"Thank you," was all he responded with. Heath pulled away, and Jackson patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," Jackson nodded, a determined look on his face. "We're gonna find out who did this."

The five teenagers sat down at the booth, and Heath opened up the laptop.

"This laptop," Heath said, pointing to said laptop. "Was my sister's. She gave it to me to keep, but when she was home this week, she used it to check her email. I-I thought if we, you know, checked her email, we might find…clues."

Jackson nodded. "Okay, that's a good start." He pulled out a notepad and handed it to Frankie. "Here, take notes with this. I'll search the laptop." He gingerly took the computer from his cousin and opened up the email, beginning to look through the messages. Frankie took this as an opportunity to speak with Heath.

"So, Heath," Frankie began, clicking the cap off a sharpie marker. "Tell me; did your sister have anyone who didn't like her?"

Heath shook his head. "Not that I know of. She was bullied when she was in high school, but I don't think the bullies would've killed her, do you?"

Clawd shook his head. "Probably not. Harmony graduated a few years ago, right?" when Heath nodded, Clawd continued. "I really don't think an old bully would murder her."

Jackson, who had been completely silent, suddenly gasped. "Oh! I found something!" Heath leaned over to see what the other was looking at, and as he read the e-mail, a look of dread came on his face.

"What?" Frankie asked, a bit nervous. Jackson cleared his throat and began to read aloud:

_"Harmony,_

_This is your final warning. Do as I say and leave the funny man, for you are mine and mine alone. If you do not cut ties with him by tomorrow night at 11:30 PM, you will get it and this is a promise._

_Again, this is your final warning._

_ -Mr. V"_

The entire table was in shock. Frankie was furiously scribbling down notes. This was becoming very interesting.

"Heath?" Draculaura said finally, her voice quivering with fear. "Who is…who is Mr.V?"

Heath shook his head, still staring at the screen with wide-eyed wonder. "I have no idea."

Jackson pondered what he had read for a moment before speaking again. "The funny man…does this, 'Mr.V', mean Jared?"

Clawd shrugged. "Maybe Harmony was cheating on Jared with…"

Heath suddenly pounded his fist on the table, flaring up with anger. "_She wouldn't do that! Harmony loved Jared, they were engaged!_"

Jackson grabbed his cousin by the back of his jacket, pulling him back down to the seat. "Heath, cool down! Don't make a scene!"

Clawd was very surprised, and so was everyone else. It wasn't like Heath to get this angry. His happy go-lucky self seemed to have disappeared.

"Man, I'm sorry, Heath!" Clawd apologized, eyes full of concern. "I should've been more sensitive to your feelings."

"No, no," Heath waved him off, his eyes becoming downcast. "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

"You didn't overreact, Heath," Frankie assured him. "It's very hard to cope with loss."

Heath mumbled something no one understood, and stared down at his hands without a word.

All was quiet, until Jackson closed the laptop, sighing. "Let's just…order lunch and we'll pick this up again later."

Everyone agreed to this, and the little investigation was put on hold. For now, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nothing but cards and Candy

_Suggested Track: Frozen by Within Temptation_

The following morning, Jackson decided to take the investigation a step further. He, Frankie and Heath agreed that they would go to Jared's house and talk to him. Heath was a little hesitant at first, since Jared's parents didn't really like him because of what happened to their fireplace (that's a different story), but soon he agreed.

When Heath climbed into Jackson's car to go to Jared's, the first thing he noticed was Abbey Bominable sitting in the back with Frankie. He was surprised to see her.

"I told her about the investigation, and she wants to help," Jackson explained as Heath sat down. Abbey reached out and touched Heath's shoulder.

"I am very sorry to hear about sister of you," Abbey said quietly. "Whoever did this will be getting much pain from me."

Heath couldn't help but smile at Abbey's last sentence. "Thanks."

The car ride was about ten minutes, and it was a silent one. Silent car rides always seemed to drag on longer than they actually were. Finally, they arrived at Jared's house.

Because of all his money, Jared's house was, naturally, quite lovely and extravagant. You might as well call it a mansion. Frankie stared up in wonder at the fancy place.

"This normie certainly knows how to live," Frankie murmured, not taking her eyes off anything. Jackson tapped her on the shoulder.

"Let's not get sidetracked. We have to talk to Jared and see if he knows Mr.V."

Jackson knocked on the door, and a young woman answered. She peeked at the teenagers through thick glasses, her brow furrowing a bit.

"What do you want?" She snapped. "Shouldn't you be in the monster side of town where you belong?"

"Uh, is Jared here?" Jackson asked nervously. This woman frightened him a little.

"He is. Why?"

"Well, we'd like to talk to him," Frankie explained, stepping closer. "It's about Harmony."

The woman's look softened a little, and she let them in.

"Jared!" She called upstairs. "You have visitors!"

"Who that lady?" Abbey asked Heath quietly.

"That's Jared's sister," Heath explained. "Her name's Sophie. She's kinda creepy."

Jared came downstairs, wearing his usual T-shirt and jeans. His long hair was tied back in a pony tail, and he looked really out of place in this fancy house.

Jared stopped at the second to last stair, eyes widening at his late fiancée's brother, a boy he barely recognized, and two monster girls.

"Can I…help you?" Jared asked nervously, backing away a little.

"Hi, Jared," Jackson smiled, shaking Jared's hand. "I'm Jackson Jekyll, Harmony's cousin."

Jared relaxed a little. "Oh, hi."

"We're here to ask you some questions," Frankie spoke up. "Is that alright?"

Jared nodded. "Yeah, sure." He descended down the rest of the steps, looking at each figure there. "Come on, let's go to the living room and talk there."

Jared's living room was just as amazing as the rest of his house. It was clean and swept with an ivory colored carpet, two couches, a coffee table and a large TV.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?" Jared asked as everyone seated themselves.

"No, thank you," Jackson shook his head, somewhat suspicious. Jared was acting a little too chipper for someone who's love just died days earlier.

Jared started to walk away. "I'll go get a bottle of ginger ale and some cups, so you can help yourselves."

When he was gone, Jackson turned to Heath. "He's a little…bright, don't you think?"

Heath was confused. "Yeah, why?"

"It just seems to me that he doesn't seem very depressed for someone who's girlfriend is dead."

Heath shrugged. "Well, he is an actor. He might be trying not to make you guys feel sad by being sad."

Jackson tapped his chin in thought. "I…guess that makes sense."

Abbey, however, was looking off to the place where Jared had disappeared. "I not trust him," she growled. "He seem weird for normie."

Soon, Jared returned empty handed. "Sorry, we're out of ginger ale. But, I sent Val to buy some for us."

Frankie raised an eyebrow. "Val? Who's Val?"

"Val's my butler," Jared explained, sitting down. "I hired him last week. He's a little creepy, but he's cool once you get to know him."

"Okay, Jared," Jackson began, opening up a folder marked, "_investigation_" and pulling out a paper. "Tell me if you know who sent this email that Harmony received the day before she was killed."

Jared took the copy of the email slowly, reading it in silence. He stared at it, his skin becoming even paler than it already was. For a long time, he could not speak.

"M-Mr. V?" Jared stammered finally, shocked. "Who-who is…?"

"We were wondering you knew." Frankie said as she scribbled down some notes in her notepad.

Jared shook his head slowly. "I have…no clue."

At that moment, someone walked in, and a voice said, "My apologies, Jared. They were out of your usual ginger ale. All they had was this bargain brand stuff."

Frankie looked up from her notes, eyes widening at who she saw before her.

Standing in the living room, holding a cheap bottle of ginger ale, was Valentine.

Heath's mouth hung open in shock as Jared stood up and took the bottle from the pink vampire.

"It's alright, Val. You can go take your break now."

Valentine nodded, and started to leave. Before he did, he just smiled at Heath in a way that didn't feel comforting.

When he was gone, Jackson continued with the questions. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

"Jared!" Heath spoke up suddenly, standing up. "Where is your, uh, bathroom?"

"Over near the kitchen," Jared told him, setting the bottle on the coffee table. Heath nodded and walked away. Once he knew he was out of sight from Jared, he ventured into the kitchen, seeing Valentine.

When Valentine saw Heath, he nodded at him silently. Heath, however, felt his insides burning with anger.

"It was you, wasn't it!?" Heath snapped, getting face to face with Valentine. "You're Mr.V, aren't you!?"

Valentine stared at Heath in confusion. "What?"

Heath glared, clenching his fists. "Did you kill my sister?" he said finally.

Valentine stepped away from Heath, scoffing. "Look, I don't kill. I especially don't kill girls. It's not my game."

Heath shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, come on! It had to have been you! Who else has a name that starts with 'V'?"

Valentine tapped his chin, somewhat amused. "Aren't you cute? No, I didn't kill Harmony. And really, is the first letter of my name the only evidence you're using to prove it was me?"

Heath was speechless. He felt as though he had just made a fool out of himself (which he had).

"Don't worry," Valentine assured, poking Heath in the nose. "Keep looking for clues, Nancy Boo."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Heath alone in the kitchen.

Heath touched his nose where Valentine had touched it, somewhat alarmed.

"What just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lemonade Bottle

_Suggested track: Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day (Broadway Version)_

School was on Monday, like it always was. Only this time, something was different. News of Harmony's death had spread quickly throughout the school. Only a select few didn't know why Heath wasn't his chipper, flirty self. He was depressed and quiet, and the students who knew of the incident tried their best to offer sympathy, but Heath wasn't cheered up. The day had already begun as an uncomfortable one.

And then, it happened.

Earlier that morning, Heath's mother had given him a bottle of lemonade to take with him to school. Heath hadn't drunk much of it, but during gym class, he began to drink some. And, not paying attention, he left it on the bench in the gym and forgot about it. That is, until study hall, when Manny Taur approached him.

"Hey, man, you left this in the gym," Manny said, tapping Heath on the shoulder. Heath looked up, seeing Manny holding his lemonade bottle.

"Oh, thanks," Heath nodded quietly, taking the bottle. Then, he noticed the look on Manny's face. "What?" Heath asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Manny laughed. "I just thought of something."

Heath shrugged it off, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a sip. He immediately spit it back out, and Manny burst into laughter.

"Oh, Heath! Man, I didn't think it was that strong! Ha, look at your face!"

Heath spit out the rancid liquid, realizing Manny had replaced the lemonade with urine. Other students in the study hall began to notice the commotion over at Heath's table, including Duece, Cleo, InvisiBilly and Clawd.

Invisi's jaw dropped. "Oh, man," he took a step back. "This is gonna get ugly."

Clawd stood up, reaching out a hand. "Manny, Heath-!" but, it was too late.

Heath clenched his hand into a fist and gave Manny a firey sock to the face, cinders scattering everywhere. Manny shrieked in alarm, grabbing Heath by the shoulders and slamming him into the wall.

"Come on, Heath! It was just a joke! Seriously, learn to laugh!"

"Learn to laugh!?" Heath screamed, struggling in Manny's grip. "How can I laugh when my sister's dead!?" Before Manny could respond, Heath grabbed the ring in the minotaur's nose, causing the gold piece to heat up and burn. Manny let out a cry of outrage and slammed the fire elemental to the ground, stepping on Heath's back and beginning to push on him with his foot.

At that moment, a web of arms grabbed Manny and pulled him back, releasing Heath. Heath struggled to his feet, the pain of all the weight on his back stinging him. Before anyone could speak to him, he dashed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway, ignoring any teachers that shouted, "Hey! No running in the halls!"

Heath wasn't really sure where he was going but somehow he ended up at Bloodgood's office. He burst through the door, stumbled in and flopped into a chair, burying his face in his hands and crying. Bloodgood, who expected Heath to come in at least some point during the day, just set aside what she was doing and pet Heath's head gently. She handed him a tissue and patted his shoulder, saying,

"It's going to be alright, Heath. Don't worry, just stay here until you've calmed down." She helped him up and led him to a smaller room with some chairs and a TV, a place where he could stay until he felt better.

Bloodgood shut the door to the room gently, leaving Heath alone with a Mexican wrestling match on TV and a box of tissues. Heath sobbed into a tissue while absent mindedly watching two wrestlers roll around in the ring while the announcer screamed something Heath didn't understand. At one point during the match, one wrestler smashed his head against the other's and cracked his head open, and the same scene kept replaying over and over. Heath threw the tissue he was using away and grabbed another one, wiping his eyes and nose with it.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Heath, thinking it was Bloodgood, weakly called, "Yeah?"

"Heath, it's me."

Heath picked up his head, realizing it was Holt. He didn't respond.

"Heath, can we…just talk?"

Finally Heath sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Holt came in and sat down beside his cousin, and for a long time he did not speak. After a moment, Holt sighed.

"Look, man. I know you're really sad about your sister, but come on! You can't act like this."

"Are you defending Manny!?" Heath hissed, his eyes heating up. "What he did was disgusting; especially know that he knows my sister is dead."

Holt shook his head. "I don't blame you for getting angry with Manny. If he did that to me, I'd punch his teeth out. But…Heath?"

Heath looked up at Holt, tears still in his eyes.

"Heath, Manny didn't know Harmony died."

Heath was surprised to hear this. "But…everyone knows! No one texted him or anything?"

"Nope, his internet's been kaput all week. Also, no one ever tells him these things except you."

"Oh," was all Heath could say.

Holt continued. "He told me to tell you he's sorry. He didn't tell you himself 'cause he feels too bad about it, now."

Heath sighed. "Well, I guess…"

He didn't get to finish his thought, because Bloodgood opened the door. "Heath? Your mother's here to pick you up."

Heath nodded, getting up and walking out.

Before he even knew it, Heath was getting into his mother's car along with his book bag. His mother simply nodded at him instead her usual, "Hey, sweetie! How was your day?" that she always greeted him with.

Heath stared at his feet as the car began to move. Heath's mother gripped the steering wheel, staring blankly ahead at the road, Heath tried to think of something to say. Finally, he said, "Soon, we'll find out who killed Harmony and we'll get them back, right?"

"'We'?" Heath's mother repeated, still not looking at him. "You can't possibly mean you and your friends. It's the police's job to finds out who killed her."

"No," Heath looked up at his mother. "My friends and I are doing a search to find out who did it. So far, we've…"

Heath's mother suddenly pulled into the parking lot of the community center, turning to her son and staring him straight in the face.

"Heath," she spoke carefully, but her words dripped with anxiety. "You can't do that! This is a dangerous killer, you're not safe if you do this."

"But I gotta know! I gotta know who killed my sister."

"Heath Burns, she was my daughter and I'm letting professionals find out the killer and deal with him, not the only child I have left!"

"Well, Merida Burns!" Heath snarled, using her real name to put emphasis on what he was saying. "I'm gonna find out who did it, and they're gonna get it, and you can't stop me."

Merida stared at her son for a long time, and then broke down sobbing. "Oh, Heath! Heath!" she grabbed him and buried her face in his neck, her hot tears trailing down his shirt.

Heath stiffened a little at the touch, but soon relaxed and hugged his mother.

After a while, Merida lifted her head up, looking at her son straight in the eyes. "Heath," her voice quivered as she stroked his cheek. "I don't wanna lose you."  
Heath gently took her hand. "You won't, mom." He kissed her hand softly. "You won't."

A/N: I really hope you've been enjoying this story so far! I've worked very hard on it. Keep an eye out, there's more to come.

PS: if you know who the killer is, PM me. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tattoos and Death threats

_Suggested Track: The Only One by Evanescence_

That evening, everyone participating in the little investigation went to Jared's house. Jackson still felt as though there was something about Harmony that Jared wasn't telling them, so he got everybody together and they piled up in Jackson's car to go to the rich normie's house. However, Jared was not at home.

"Oh, come on!" Clawd let out an exasperated sigh. "He has to be here!"

"Well, he's not," Heath gestured to the driveway. "That's not his car. I don't know who's car that is, but it's not Jared's."

Draculaura peeked into the driveway, and her jaw dropped. "Holy Tartarus! Is that Valentine's car? I think it is!"

Clawd immediately snapped to attention at hearing Valentine's name. "Valentine!? What's that pink Casanova doing here?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember? Valentine is…" he trailed off, realizing Clawd and Draculaura had not been with them when they first visited Jared.

"He's what?" Draculaura questioned, a confused look displayed on her face. "Why is he here?"

"He's Jared's butler," Heath explained. He was about to tell them about the conversation he had with Valentine in the kitchen, but Clawd cut him off.

"That makes no sense! Valentine is rich! Why would he be working for a normie?"

Draculaura ran up to the door and began knocking.

"Drac, what are you doing?" Frankie asked, joining the vampire. "What if he tries to hurt you?"

"He won't!" Clawd snarled, sniffing around for Valentine. He stopped suddenly, and then sprinted into Jared's backyard.

"Clawd, wait!" Jackson called, chasing after him. The two soon disappeared into the backyard.

Draculaura gave up knocking and turned away from the door. "Where'd Clawd go?"

"Clawd just run to backyard. Jackson follow him." Abbey explained, looking anxiously to where both boys ran off to.

Draculaura quietly made her way down to the backyard, and a moment later a shriek of alarm was heard from her.

Frankie, upon hearing her friend scream, ran off into the backyard with Abbey following her. Heath, deciding not to stay any longer on his sister's boyfriend's lawn, joined the others in the backyard as well.

In the backyard, Jackson and Clawd had indeed happened upon Valentine. Valentine was standing alone with something clenched in his hand and staring at the group with an unreadable gaze. His eyes flickered at each of them before he spoke.

"Hello, everyone. I was expecting you." Valentine nodded, his expression unchanging.

"Where's Jared!?" Clawd snapped, stepping closer and looking like he was about to murder Valentine.

Valentine, however, shoved whatever he was holding near Clawd's face. "Jared and his sister went out to dinner. And I wouldn't get too close if I were you," the vampire unfolded his hand to reveal an old pill bottle full of dark blue berries. "These are deadly nightshade berries. Eating just one would kill you. You wouldn't want me to shove one in your mouth, now would you?"

As Clawd backed away, Draculaura shook her head in disbelief. "Valentine, what are you doing!? You wouldn't really…kill any of us, would you?"

Valentine was quiet, then he gingerly began to unscrew the pill bottle. "No," he answered finally, shaking one berry out in his hand. "I'm going to eat one."

"What?" Draculaura asked, her voice cracking suddenly. "You…you're going to…"

"Valentine, no!" Jackson took a step forward, suddenly concerned. "Look, you could help us find out who killed Harmony! Come on, we'll-we'll get you help- counseling! Just don't kill yourself."

Heath, who was originally just going to run away from the scene, suddenly looked into Valentine's eyes and saw something.

Tears.

Valentine didn't really want to commit suicide. He was forcing himself to do it, or so it seemed. Before he could pop the berry in his mouth, Heath spoke up suddenly.

"Valentine, stop! Look, I…I've never really talked to you, but…" Heath took a moment to look at Valentine, who had lowered his hand a bit and was looking at him. Heath took a deep breath and continued.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but whatever the reason is, don't. There has to be someone who would feel sad if you died."

Valentine's eyes widened in surprise. "But…why? Why would you care what happens to me?"

"Because," Heath sighed, stepping closer. "Now that my sister is dead, everybody in my family is really upset, including me. She was the best sister in the world, and…" Heath swallowed, trying to contain his emotion the best he could. "…now she's gone. My parents miss her especially. So, come on. Even though you've done some pretty rotten stuff, there has to be someone who cares about you. Don't you have a mother?"

At the mention of his mother, Valentine suddenly broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Heath, not really sure what else to do, just placed a hand on the other's shoulder, but Valentine shook it off.

"No!" Valentine shrieked, his cool, nonchalant self seeming to have disappeared. "You don't understand! I had to come work for Jared because I ran away from home! I ran away from home because nobody trusts me anymore! Nobody trusts me because I'm evil! Nothing but evil! So, please," he brought the berry up again, but it was mostly smashed now. "Just let me die!"

"No! I won't," Heath grabbed Valentine by the shoulder again. "You're not evil. You may have done some stuff that was evil, but that doesn't mean you can't clean up your act. Now, let me see these,"

Heath took the nightshade berries from Valentine, including the mashed one, and set them on fire. As the berries and the pill bottle melted, everyone stared at Heath in shock. None of them expected that kind of speech to come from Heath.

After the berries were no more, Heath turned back to Valentine. "Do you need someone to call your mother?" Heath asked gently.

Valentine let out a discontented sigh. "Heath, there's something you don't know…"

Draculaura spoke up suddenly. "Wait, what's that on your arm?"

Valentine pulled up his sleeve defensively. "Nothing."

Clawd walked up and got a hold of Valentine's arm, rolling down his sleeve. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"'Villain'?" he read out loud, looking at Valentine questioningly. Valentine pulled his arm away, trying to hide the tattoo.

"I…I got this tattoo after…what happened." He explained, looking dejected, tears still flowing from his eyes. "I felt terrible about everything that I've ever done, breaking hearts like that. So I punished myself. I marked myself a villain, so girls would stay away."

Draculaura's heart sank when she heard that. "Valentine," she got closer to him and looked at the tattoo herself, gently tracing the letters with her fingers. "You can get that removed, you know." She said after a moment. She stepped back, taking Clawd's arm and leaning against him. Clawd reached over and put a hand on Valentine's shoulder, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Don't you let me down."

Valentine nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "I won't."

"Valentine, what's your mother's number?" Jackson asked, getting out his phone. "She's probably worried about you."

"No, that's alright," Valentine said, straightening up. "I'll call her myself."

"Alright," Jackson nodded. He was about to put his phone away, but he saw a text message from a number he didn't recognize. He stared down at it, his skin getting pale.

"What?" Frankie asked, getting nervous. "What's wrong?"

Jackson cleared his throat and began to read the message:

"_Monsters of Monster High,_

_I know you're out to find me. But, don't try. I have friends in high places. If you keep poking your noses into our business, you will get it just like Harmony did. If you keep searching, we will kill you all._

_ -Mr.V_"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Another Murder and Kissing

_Suggested Track: Gravity of Love by Enigma_

The group met at the Die-ner again after school the next day. This, Howleen and Clawdeen came with Clawd, but only because they had nothing else to do. The two she-wolves sat at another table as to not disturb the investigation.

"Jackson, we shouldn't be doing this. We really shouldn't be doing this," Frankie kept shaking her head over and over. "They know what we're doing and they're gonna kill us!"

Abbey shook her head. "I will make sure no one hurt us. Anyone attack Abbey, there will be blood."

Heath, however, just sat in his seat, a somewhat conflicted expression on his face. "I talked to Jared about the message you got, Jackson. Jared says for our own safety, we should quit looking."

"No!" Jackson said suddenly, making everyone at the table jump. "We're finishing what we started. We will find out who Mr.V is, and the police will bring him to justice."

Clawd smoothed his hair back, sighing. "Look, Jackson, this is starting to get risky. Especially now since…"

"Clawd!"

Clawd looked up at hearing his name, seeing Clawdeen standing above him with a look of worry. She held her iCoffin in her hand and shoved it in Clawd's face. "It's mom!"

Concerned, Clawd took the phone. "Hello?" a hush fell over the table as Clawd listened to what his mother had to say. A moment later, Clawd's look went from concern to absolute horror.

"What!? Oh! We'll be right there!" he handed the phone to his sister and kissed Draculaura on the cheek. "Gotta go. Family matters!"

Draculaura reached for her boyfriend. "Wait, what? Clawd…"

And with that, the three wolves left the building.

That next morning, Draculaura's phone buzzed. She picked it up, seeing that Clawd had texted her.

"_Hey, babe. Sorry I didn't text you last night"_

"_that's ok. What happened anyway?"_

"_My cousin got murdered. And I think it was the same person who killed Harmony."_

Right away, Draculaura texted Jackson about what Clawd had said, and Jackson confronted Clawd during study hall.

"What makes you think it was Mr.V?" Jackson asked, scribbling down notes. Clawd chewed on his bottom lip in thought. He wasn't crying, he was just shaken up by the whole thing.

"How did Harmony die again?" Clawd asked, a little nervously.

Jackson tapped his chin with a pencil in thought."Well, let's see…broken rib, punctured lung, whip marks, bruised wrists…I think that's just about it."

Clawd nodded. "Yes. Those are the same wounds my cousin had."

"Now, your cousin, what was his name?"

"His name was Growler. He was a lot older than me, we never really talked. Nice guy, never really said much." Clawd shrugged.

Jackson continued to write everything down. "Uh-huh. Now did you or anyone else tell him about the investigation?"

Clawd shook his head. "Nope. Like I said, I never really spoke to him."

Jackson chewed on his eraser pensively. "That's weird. Maybe he just happened to tick off Mr.V, too. Oh, well, I'll add this to our investigation."

At that moment, the two boys were approached by Clawd's sisters, Clawdeen and Howleen. Howleen was carrying a box of papers and she looked very excited.

"Hey," Clawdeen said simply, pulling up a chair near her brother. "Howleen and I want to help find out who this killer is."

Clawd looked honestly shocked. "Really? You do?"

"Yeah!" Howleen spoke up excitedly, and she spilled the entire box of papers on the table. "I've already got clues!"

Confused, Jackson began to weed through the papers. "Thanks, uh, what are these, exactly?"

"Growler's mail that neighbor gave us last night, remember Clawd?" Howleen tilted her head to the side and squeaked playfully.

Clawd was trying his best not to get annoyed with his sister. "Sis, look. These are just a bunch of subscriptions to magazines! There's nothing that can help us find the killer here!"

Jackson's eyes almost popped out of his head when he picked up one particular envelope. "Except maybe this letter from Harmony!"

The letter Jackson held in his hands was indeed from Harmony Burns herself. The letter, who's envelope had been opened already, was written on pink paper and in blue ink, and it went like this:

_Growler,_

_He knows. He knows about us, about what we're doing. I was hoping he wouldn't find out, and I know you were, too. He's going to kill me, and later you. Don't call the police, he'd only bribe his way out of an arrest. This will most likely be my final letter to you. Just remember that even in death, I'll always love you, and I know you will, too._

_Goodbye to you, my love._

_ -Harmony._

Not a word was spoken after that letter was read. Finally, after moments of silence, it was Jackson who said, "This changes everything."

Heath Burns was unaware of anything going on in this study hall. In fact, he wasn't even at school. He was at home, for he had been suspended for fighting with Manny. Bloodgood had also said that Heath should take time off of school because of Harmony's death, anyway. So, in the meantime, Heath was lying on his couch and staring at the ceiling. No one was home, everything was quiet. That is, until there was a knock at the door. Heath sat up and went to answer it, and to his surprise, it was Abbey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and then quickly added to clarify, "It's not that I'm unhappy to see you. I'm just surprised. School hasn't ended yet."

"I skip class to come see you," Abbey explained. Though she kept a neutral expression, a hint of a smile played in her voice. "Thought you might need company."

Heath couldn't help but grin. It was his first real smile since Harmony died. "You're cutting? Oh, what a bad girl you are!" he took her arm and led her inside, and Abbey began grinning in a way that almost looked criminal. She was so happy Heath was almost back to his old self.

"So," Heath began, turning on the TV for background noise. "What's been going on today?"

Abbey took a deep breath. "Remember yesterday, Clawd and sisters just leave suddenly? Well, Clawd have cousin who die."

Heath's expression suddenly changed. "Oh…oh, my God, that's horrible! What happened to him?"

"He get murdered, and Clawd say that it was same person who killed sister of you."

Heath suddenly got very quiet when he heard this. After a few moments of silence, Heath sighed. "We gotta do something about this guy. We have to find out who he is!" He buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. Abbey just stared at him silently, suddenly wishing she hadn't told Heath about the recent murder.

When Heath continued to keep silent, Abbey turned away and just watched the TV. A fashion designer was complaining about her models and how they never ate properly, and at the same time, horrible techno music was playing.

Suddenly, Abbey felt something warm and wet touch her cheek. In alarm, she pulled back, realizing Heath had just kissed her. Heath was just about as surprised as she was, and he backed away.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean…God, I'm so sorry."

Abbey just stared at him in wonder, and then she said, "You missed."

Heath raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Abbey just smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing Heath on the mouth. Heath wasn't really certain about what to do. This had never happened to him before, well- not with Abbey. So, he just started kissing her back, and the innocent kissing soon became a makeout session. Before he could even register what was happening, Abbey was groping him, and he was groping her, too.

However, Heath didn't even hear his father's car pull in the driveway, and Abbey was just about to unzip Heath's pants when Hawking Burns walked in on the scene. He stopped, seeing his son and a teenage yeti girl doing what appeared to be sex. Heath looked up and stared at his father, his passionate session with Abbey screeching to a halt.

Hawking stared at the two teenagers for a long time before finally asking,

"Did I miss anything?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Why not ask Harmony?

_Suggested Track: Haunted by Evanescence (demo version 1)_

Heath was honestly very confused.

He'd gotten a text from Jackson saying that he was going to pick him up and take him to the church, but why? Heath wasn't religious, or at least, he didn't consider himself to be.

Even in the car, when Heath asked Jackson why they were going to the church, Jackson just said, "Wait and see."

When the two boys entered, the first thing they saw was everyone involved in the investigation all gathered around a table, and Spectra Vondergeist standing there holding a book.

Heath stepped back in surprise. "Wha…what? What's happening?"

Spectra, upon seeing Heath, closed the book and stepped forward.

"Heath," she began, touching his hand. "Let me just say that I'm really sorry about your sister. But, I heard about what you guys were doing and I want to help." She then showed Heath the book. "I've been reading this book, and apparently there's a way to connect to dead people. You wouldn't mind if we…contacted Harmony, would you?"

Heath was surprised to hear this. "We can do that?"

Spectra replied with a firm nod, and Heath shrugged his shoulders. "Well, alright."

As he and Jackson joined the others at the table, Spectra began to explain what they were going to do.

"We're all going to hold hands and close our eyes. I'm going to light an incense candle, and Harmony's spirit will give somebody here a vision, and she'll hopefully say who killed her. Just in case the vision gets…confusing, I'm going to record anything interesting on my phone."

"You're not going to post it on 'Ghostly Gossip', are you?" Clawdeen asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause if you are…"

"She ain't gonna."

Much to everyone's surprise, Operetta walked in holding a red candle, which she then handed over to Spectra. "Here ya go, sugar."

Frankie cocked her head in confusion. "Operetta? What are you doing here?"

Operetta shrugged. "Well, Spectra wanted some help, so here I am." While her vagueness confused the others, they all shrugged it off and continued with the séance.

Spectra picked up a lighter and lit the candle, an odd odor rising up after she had done so. "Okay," she set the lighter down. "Now everyone hold hands and close your eyes. Harmony will give one of you a vision."

Though Heath felt somewhat skeptical of this whole thing, he gripped the hands of the monsters on either side of him, wincing when he felt Abbey's cold hand seize his left hand, and Clawd's furry paw grip his right hand. Heath closed his eyes and began to think: _Okay, sis. if you can hear me, can you please just tell me who did it? Or anyone else?_ Heath assumed he would be the one getting the vision, since he was Harmony's brother. But, alas, Harmony did not choose Heath to receive her vision. Heath knew she hadn't chosen him when Abbey suddenly began shrieking.

Everybody's eyes snapped open to look at Abbey, who had collapsed to the ground and was screaming bloody murder. Her screaming had become so intense that no one dared to come near her, and she was also beginning to foam at the mouth. Spectra was recording the sight, and she was surprised herself.

Heath, who had finally decided to try and calm his crush down, ran to her, but backed away again when Abbey suddenly began screaming, "Fuge dilecte mi et erat! Occidit meum sponsus, et dilexi eum et lupus. Ille, quem accepturi erant fere, occidisti!"

"What?" Heath asked, grabbing the yeti by the shoulders. "What are you saying?"

Abbey snapped her head up and looked directly into Heath's eyes. "Frater autem ille, qui dilexit me, Occisus sum ab eis fere viri!" and with that, her eyes closed and she lay motionless.

The entire room was silent, until Clawd asked, "What…what language was she speaking?"

Spectra played back the video, and Jackson listened closely to what Abbey was saying. "It sounds like Latin. Does anybody here know Latin?"

When the answer came back as a unanimous no, Jackson wrote down what Abbey said. "Maybe I can find someone to translate." He reasoned.

Heath was gently shaking Abbey and patting her cheek. "Come on! Come on, wake up! Please, please be all right!" the others had begun to creep closer, but Abbey still did not stir. Finally, Heath started groping her breast in hopes that would wake her. "Come on, baby," he whispered, leaning his face closer. That was when Abbey's eyes opened.

"Heath, I tell you before many time, my name is not…" she looked down, seeing where Heath's hand was, and promptly smacked it away. "Naughty! Dirty boy you are!"

Right away, Spectra hovered down to where she could get to Abbey and began playing the video. Abbey watched in complete silence and confusion, and when it was over, she tapped her chin in thought.

"Did you see anything?" Spectra asked gently, placing a hand on Abbey's shoulder. Abbey thought for a good long time before finally answering.

"Yes. I see Harmony, and she say to me…what I said. Lots of stuff no one understand." Abbey shrugged, still a bit shaken up by her outburst.

Heath suddenly was confused. "Wait, so, she wasn't speaking English?"

"No. she just talk different word I no understand."

"Well," Heath thought for a while before finally saying, "At least she tried to talk to us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: About the wolf…

_Suggested Track: Two Black Cadillacs by Carrie Underwood (accelerated remix)_

"Hey, you two. You're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you both." Jackson spoke nervously, and in his hand he held his investigation folder. He was talking to both Heath and Jared in Jared's house.

"Yeah," Heath made himself comfortable on the couch. "I was wondering why none of our other friends are here."

"They're not here because they don't have any reason to be," Jackson fumbled with the folder in his hands before opening it. "This is just for you and Jared to hear."

"All right, I understand." Jared simply nodded.

Jackson took out a piece of loose leaf paper covered with notes and began to speak. "Recently, a werewolf was killed. His name was Growler Wolf, and we found out some…interesting things about him."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Heath asked, raising an eyebrow. Jackson cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, Growler got a letter right before Harmony was killed, and in it, Harmony said…" Jackson trailed off, not really sure what to say next. What was he supposed to say? How would he put this alarming news, and break to Jared that his one and only sweetheart had been cheating on him this whole time? Finally, Jackson just decided to cut to the chase. "Jared, Harmony was cheating on you with Growler."

Jared's demeanor suddenly changed upon hearing this. His eyes widened and darted back quickly from side to side, and he clasped his hands together. "Oh…oh, gosh." Was all he said, staring at the floor.

Heath couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. "No, Jackson," Heath shook his head slowly. "It's not true! Just…please tell me it's not true!"

"It is." Jackson admitted glumly. "She might've been involved with Mr. V, too, judging by the letter he sent her. I'm so sorry, Jared."

Jared glanced back up at Jackson, his expression unchanging. "Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault."

Suspicion arose in Jackson when he noticed Jared's reaction. This didn't seem to surprise him as much as Jackson figured it would. At this moment, Valentine entered with some glasses and a bottle of ginger ale and set them on the table.

Jared looked up and nodded at his butler. "Thank you, Val." Valentine nodded in response and turned leave, flashing a smile at Heath, indicating that the interaction in the backyard had not been forgotten. When Heath didn't return the smile, Valentine stopped and a look of concern grew on his face. He looked at Jared, who just kept pouring the ginger ale without a word.

After a minute or two of silence, Heath stood up quickly. "No! I don't believe this! My sister wouldn't have done that!"

"Well, it's true." Jackson sighed, looking at his notes. He looked up again, seeing Heath staring directly into his eyes.

"My sister wasn't a whore!" Heath hissed, grabbing Jackson by the collar and making him drop his papers. "Don't you dare tell me she was!"

"I-I never said she was!" Jackson cried out in fear, shielding his face with his hands. "Heath, please! Just accept the fact that she…"

Heath suddenly backhanded Jackson in the face, making him stumble backwards. Jackson grabbed the wall behind him and pushed off, getting back on his feet and pummeling Heath in the chest. As the two cousins squabbled, Jared turned to Valentine in surprise.

"My God! Valentine, do something!"

Valentine nodded and desperately tried to pull the two boys off of each other. The fight ended with Heath slapping Jackson in the face again, but he noticed this time that his hands had left several burn marks on Jackson's face, and Heath saw that the red markings made the normie's skin look paler than it usually was. For a long time, no one spoke.

Jackson bit his lip. He looked like he was about to cry. He said finally, "Heath, why do you think I would ever want to insult Harmony?" after these words, Jackson broke down into tears. His sobs were very soft, and they almost sounded like gentle hiccups.

Heath felt his heart ache with regret, realizing he had just nearly seriously injured his cousin. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how he should, so he just embraced his cousin gently. Jackson just whimpered at the touch, burying his face into his cousin's neck. Heath was uncomfortably warm to hug, but Jackson was used to it, considering he grew up around fire elementals.

Jared and Valentine watched the two boys hug in silence. Valentine looked as if he wanted to touch them, but he held himself back. Jared stared at the two with his soft, brown eyes, an odd expression coming to his face.

"I'm sorry," Heath told Jackson, beginning to cry himself. Jackson shook his head and held his cousin tighter.

"No, no. P-please, don't be." Jackson sighed, sniffling. "None of this is your fault."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, everybody! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter and the last one. I haven't been feeling well as of late, so my creative juices are as…juicy. Yeah.**

**Anyway, please review! I love getting feedback from my readers. Also, if you have any thoughts/theories about who the killer might be, please PM me. Until next time, keep reading my fellow monsters!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Black

_Suggested Track: We are the Others by Delain (New ballad version)_

It was Saturday, and the day of Harmony's funeral. She had been dead for about a week.

The graveyard was crowded, since Heath's family had a lot of relations. Students from Monster High were also there to try and show support for Heath and his family, and Heath was grateful for that, even though none of them even knew Harmony.

Heath ignored what the preacher had to say and instead stared at the coffin in front of him. The lockers at his school were shaped like coffins, there were book bags shaped like coffins, and Heath had even seen jackets with pictures of coffins on the back. He basically saw coffins every day, but he had never once imagined that one would ever contain his sister.

Heath looked up at his parents. His father was just staring at the coffin the same way Heath had done, and his mother was hiding her face in a handkerchief and sniffling. She hadn't stopped crying all day. Heath touched his mother's hand softly, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Heath," she whispered, kissing him.

"I love you, too, Mom." He sighed gently, holding her hand. Heath looked up, seeing that Harmony's coffin was being lowered into the ground. Merida suddenly yanked her hand away from her son's and covered her eyes, crying uncontrollably. Hawking, shaking his head sadly, just wrapped his arms around his wife and waited for her tears to subside. Heath dabbed at his eyes with his wrist, staring out to where Harmony's coffin was disappearing into the ground.

Sniffing, he waved his hand in a small motion. "Bye, sis."

Heath felt someone touch him, and realized it was Abbey. Abbey said nothing, but instead just stared at Heath with absolute sympathy. Heath smiled weakly at her and took her hand into his, and Abbey leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Then, it happened.

Heath received Abbey's vision.

He saw Harmony, donned in her usual black jacket, T-shirt and skirt. Her pretty face was twisted in a look of fear, and she was saying,

"Fuge dilecte mi et erat! Occidit meum sponsus, et dilexi eum et lupus. Ille, quem accepturi erant fere, occidisti!" only this time, to Heath, it made sense.

In another part of the graveyard, Jackson's phone buzzed. He raised an eyebrow. Who would text him during a funeral? He picked up his phone, seeing a text from a number he didn't recognize. All the text said was,

"_I have a confession to make._"

Jackson texted back, confused. "_Who is this?_"

"_This is Valentine, and I'm so sorry I didn't say something earlier._"

"_About what?_"

"_I know who killed Harmony._"

"_You do!? Who was it!?_"

The phone buzzed again, but before Jackson could look at it, his mother shook him gently. "Jackson, put your phone away, please."

Luckily, Jackson got a chance to look at the phone one last time, and his jaw dropped. "Mom, look!" Jackson had told himself he wasn't going to get his parents involved in this, but he showed his mother the texts.

Mrs. Jekyll slowly took the phone, eyes skimming the texts, and she took in a gasp. "Oh, my God!" she looked up frantically. "Where is he?! Somebody call the police!"

Abbey looked over at Heath when she heard a sharp intake of breath come from him. Heath's eyes had gone white and cinders were falling from him. He stood there completely still. Abbey shook him.

"Heath? Everything okay?"

His eyes went back to normal and the cinders stopped falling. He was quiet for a long time, pondering what he had heard during the vision. It made sense now. Harmony had said,

"_It was my lover, it was him! My fiance killed me because I was in love with the wolf! So, he killed me."_

And, the text that Valentine had sent Jackson read,

"_It was Jared. Jared killed Harmony._"

About ten minutes later, the police had been called. Jared was nowhere to be found, but they were determined to find him. Inside the church, the investigation team gathered. Everyone involved I the investigation had showed up to the funeral: Jackson, Frankie, Heath, Abbey, Clawd, Draculaura, Clawdeen and Howleen, and all were gathered around Jackson's phone talking to Valentine via speakerphone.

"Yes, It was Jared," Valentine admitted. "He hired me shortly before he killed Harmony, and when he killed her, he threatened to kill me and my mother if I told anyone. He killed Harmony because he saw a text from Growler on Harmony's phone and realized she was cheating on him."

"But, why?" Heath asked. "Why would Harmony cheat on Jared? She loved him…"

"No, she didn't," Valentine stated firmly. "He was abusing her, both sexually and physically. So, she tried to leave him for Growler, but Jared stopped her. He killed her, stabbed her with a crowbar and tortured her to death." Heath felt a mixture of nausea, sadness and anger overtake him when he heard this.

"I still don't understand," Frankie shook her head. "Jared doesn't seem like the person who would do that!"

"Of course he doesn't," Valentine said thickly. "He's an actor."

Heath began to flare up. It all made sense now. Jared was playing them all for the fool the whole time.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier," Valentine's voice became softer. "It's just…my mother…"

"We understand, Valentine," Draculaura said in a gentle voice. "It's not your fault."

Suddenly, over the phone, Jared's voice was heard.

"Val? Val, who are you talking to?"

Valentine became lost for words. "Jared, I…"

"You told them, didn't you!?" Jared's voice increased in volume, making Heath flinch. Jared had never raised his voice before, or least, Heath had never heard him do it.

Over the phone, there was a shuffling noise and Valentine suddenly let out a sharp yelp. Then, the call was dropped.

"Valentine!? Valentine!" Jackson cried out in worry. He called Valentine again, but there was no response.

A deadly hush fell over the group, and Howleen squeaked out, "Wha-what do we do?'

Jackson couldn't think of anything. Valentine was doomed, that much he knew. Finally, Heath stamped his foot.

"What are we waiting for!? There's only one of him and eight of us! Let's go kill him!"

"Heath, that's not the best decision!" Clawd shook his head. "We should let the police handle it."

"No!" Heath said sharply, beginning to pace back and forth. "We have to get revenge, I have to get revenge! I even have a plan."

"You do?" Clawdeen asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Heath nodded, beckoning for the others to come closer. "I know Jared's house well. So, just listen to me,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: …If one of us is dead.

_Suggested Track: Secret by The Pierces._

"Tell me, Sophie," Jared swept his bangs back with a red comb as he looked at himself in a mirror. "How do you kill a vampire?"

Sophie grinned as she sharpened a wooden stake with a knife. "Well, Jared, you stab them with a wooden stake. Sunlight hurts them, too."

"That's right," Jared nodded, taking the stake from Sophie. "You smash this thing right through their ribs!"

"Tell me, Jared," Sophie smiled. "Why would you kill a vampire?"

"Oh, I don't know," Jared suddenly thrusted the stake towards Valentine, who was bound to a chair. "Maybe because they can't keep secrets!?"

Valentine whimpered around the gag in his mouth, trying to struggle free of the bounds. Jared shook his head disapprovingly.

"You know, Val? I trusted you. I really did. But, something I should've realized when I first hired you," Jared gripped the stake in his hands, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead."

Suddenly, outside, the howling of wolves was heard. Annoyed, Jared went to the window and peeked through the blinds. When he saw nothing, he turned back to Valentine. "Are those your friends, Val? Did they come to help you?"

Valentine said nothing (he couldn't, anyway; he was gagged), for he was confused. Did the others really come to rescue him? If so, why?

The howling broke out yet again, and Jared growled in anger. "Oh, for God's sake!" he grabbed a gun off the wall and loaded it with silver bullets. "Sophie, make sure Valentine doesn't leave. And don't kill him, 'cause I'm doing that." Jared opened the door to his shed, looking around cautiously before exiting.

After Jared was gone, Sophie began to pace in circles around Valentine. "You know, we could've done this in our house, in our basement where Jared and I finished Harmony and Growler, but no. the police are here! Why are the police here?" Sophie got right in Valentine's face, smacking him. "Because you spilled our little secret!"

Suddenly, Sophie smelled something, and so did Valentine. It smelled like a burning stove top, like hot metal. Sophie turned around in confusion.

"What could that be?" she murmured out loud. Her eyes widened when the handle of the shed door suddenly melted off, falling to the ground in a sticky, steaming pile. The door burst open and Heath stepped in.

"Hello, Sophie!" Heath flicked his palm out and a ball of flame crackled in his hand. Sophie backed away.

"S-stay back! I…where's Jared!?"

Suddenly, behind Heath appeared Clawd, Draculaura and Abbey.

"My sisters lured Jared away," Clawd snarled, nearing Sophie. "Now, release that vampire and we won't hurt you."

"No!" Sophie scrambled around the shed, grabbing a gun and hurriedly loading it with silver bullets. As soon as the bullets were in, she pointed the gun at Clawd. "Stay back, you-!"

She never finished her thought, because Clawd knocked the gun out of her hand and sent her stumbling across the shed's wooden floor. Sophie slipped on a dishtowel, tried the grab the shelf, failed, tripped and landed face first into an old TV. Her body convulsed and a horrible coughing was heard from her before she inhaled one last time and hung there motionless. Dead.

Clawd's expression turned from a menacing one to a worried one. He rushed over to the woman, shaking her. She did not stir. He pulled her out of the TV, seeing that her face was practically destroyed. Draculaura had to look away, covering her mouth and trying not to react to the sight of so much blood.

Clawd dropped the limp body on the shed floor, looking down with dismay. "I've killed her. I-I didn't mean to!"

"Don't feel bad, Clawd," Valentine had just been freed from his bounds by Abbey and Heath, and he had just taken the gag out of his mouth. "She assisted in the killings of both Harmony and Growler. She deserved to die."

Clawd shrugged, still not taking his eyes off the dead woman. "Well, I didn't wanna…kill her. Or at least, I didn't wanna be the one to."

In Jared's backyard, Jared walked around with the gun clutched in his hand. "Come on, doggies," he called, looking around. "Don't be difficult! I have a gun with silver bullets and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Suddenly, Clawdeen pounced on Jared's back, causing him to scream in alarm. The she wolf tore at Jared's head, ripping out clumps of hair and tearing his skin. Howleen dashed up and began to tear up Jared's right leg. The threads of his pant leg got caught in her teeth, but that didn't stop her.

Jared swung around the gun aimlessly, not sure which wolf to shoot first. If he shot the one on his head, there was a good chance he might accidently shoot himself in the head. If he shot the one on his leg, he might hit himself in the foot.

Finally, he collapsed to the ground and Clawdeen flipped him over on his back. She went for his throat, but Jared fired his gun. Clawdeen yelped and fell backwards, lying in the grass in complete shock.

"_Sis!_" Howleen screamed, rushing over to her sister and examining her. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed Clawdeen's cheek.

Jared stumbled to his feet, pointing his gun and aiming at Howleen's head. "If you move, I'll shoot again." He warned, glaring at her.

Howleen, though she was frightened, stood over her sister and stared at Jared defiantly. "Howleen," Clawdeen rasped, pawing her sister's leg. "Sis, go!" but Howleen didn't move. Instead, she tipped her head back and howled.

In an instant, Clawd came rushing over to the scene, with Heath, Abbey, Draculaura and Valentine following him. He lightly pushed Howleen away, kneeling down to look at Clawdeen. "Are you alright!?"

Clawdeen, still shaken up, lifted her head. "He…he got my cheek. I'll be okay."

Heath suddenly confronted Jared, glaring at him with heated eyes. Jared pointed the gun at Heath's forehead, beginning to smile manically.

"Hey, buddy," he whispered, showing his white teeth.

Heath shook his head slowly, his eyes narrowing more and his flames crackling loader. "You…you bastard," Heath growled, ready to set his sister's "lover" on fire. "I hope the police give you the electric chair."

Jared just kept smiling, then he said, "Remember when I said that I had friends in high places?" he pulled out a walkie talkie, pressing a button and saying, "Get 'em, boys!"

Suddenly, nine men wearing ski masks and dark clothing began shooting, and Jared sprinted off into the house. Heath let out a yell and followed him, avoiding the shower of bullets best he could. Police officers, who had been scouting out the house, heard the gunshots and ran out back to see what the commotion was about. Soon, the whole ordeal escalated into a shooting match between the police and Jared's 'friends'. Clawd, Clawdeen, Howleen, Draculaura and Valentine, who the men were supposed to be shooting, just stood there and watched for a while before Valentine spoke up. "I have an idea, but you have to listen to me!"

"We will, we will," Clawd assured. "What is it?"

"Follow me!" he ordered, and the others did as they were told.

Inside the house, Jackson looked out the window. "Okay! Frankie, he's coming!" Frankie nodded, opening up the power box.

"Tell me when!" she said. They were inside Jared's basement, ready to sabotage the power and mask Jared in complete darkness. Sneaking into the house had been difficult, but they had not been spotted by any police officers.

At least, not until a voice said, "Hey!"

Jackson squeaked in surprise, turning around and seeing a tall, skinny officer nearing them. "Who are you!?"

Jackson stuttered nervously. "M-my name is Jack!" his voice cracked when he spoke, and he looked out the window. "Frankie, now!" he yelled. Before the police officer could do anything, Frankie touched her bolts with one hand and the power box with the other. The box sizzled and sparked, and everything went black. Jackson quickly turned on his flashlight and grabbed Frankie by the hand, and the two dashed upstairs with the police officer chasing them.

"Hey!" the man shouted. "Stop!" he tripped and fell halfway up the stairs, and Jackson turned around and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Railroad to Hell

_Suggested Track: Centuries by Fall Out Boy_

Jared let out a grunt of annoyance when he rushed in a saw all the lights off in his house. "Dammit!" he stumbled around his kitchen, looking for a flashlight, but stopped when Heath approached him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Heath glared, his flames flickering and lighting up the dark house. Jared simply smirked.

"Heath, you didn't think I came prepared for you? Well, I did. Your sister tried to kill me, too, but see," Jared pressed the nozzle of his gun into Heath's chest. "I'm wearing a fireproof jacket."

At that moment, Frankie and Jackson came scrambling up the stairs, stopping to see Heath lighting up the darkness and confronting Jared. Jared smiled when he saw the two others.

"Oh, Heath, look! It's your little friends. This is going to be very entertaining." Jared began to reach for his walkie-talkie, but Heath had other plans.

"No!" Heath yelled, thrusting his hand forward. Flames blew over Jared's head and on to a lighting fixture. The fixture, though not turned on, sparked a bit before falling down and crashing into the sink. Flames began to devour Jared's sink and kitchen counter.

"Come on, let's go!" Jackson shouted, grabbing Frankie and Heath by the hands and running off. Jared ran after them and tried to shoot them, but realized he was out of bullets. Cursing, he stopped to reload, but when he did, a car crashed through the wall. Jackson, Frankie and Heath stopped and turned around as the car's driver rolled down the window. It was Valentine.

"Come on!" the vampire shouted. "Get in, quick!" the three opened up the car doors and jumped in. Jackson panicked a bit when he realized that the whole investigation group was in the car, and that Valentine's car didn't hold more than eight passengers. This was going to be a very bumpy and unsafe ride, but that was the least of their worries.

Valentine backed out of Jared's wall and sped away as the magnificent house began to go up in flames. Frankie watched in disappointment.

"That was such a nice house, too." She sighed, but the house wasn't important, and she knew that. Heath looked out the window, seeing Jared's 'friends' in their black ski masks chasing them on motorcycles. He noticed that there were seven men left; the other two must have been killed by the police officers during the shooting. One man began shooting at the car, but he was quickly exterminated by Heath, who rolled down the window and shot a fireball at him. The man tumbled of his motorcycle, and it crashed into the two men who were behind him. They went up in flames, too.

After a couple minutes, it seemed as though they had lost Jared's friends. Abbey pulled Heath closer to her, an odd look of fear and excitement displayed on her face.

"Heath," she panted. "If we get out alive from this, please be making love to me!"

Heath's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What!? You mean, like, right now!?"

"No! Just sometime."

"Okay, good. Because now is not the best time!"

Jackson grimaced and covered his ears. "Can you two please quit talking?"

Clawd turned around, looking out the window and seeing something. "Uh, oh!" he reached out into his pocket and pulled out a paper clip, throwing it at Valentine to get his attention. "Look behind you!"

Valentine looked at his rearview mirror, seeing that Jared's enormous convertible was following them. "Oh, no!" biting his lip, Valentine pressed down on the gas pedal, speeding up and hoping to lose Jared. When Jared kept following them, Howleen began panicking.

"Hurry up and do something!" she yelped, grabbing Valentine and shaking him.

"Jeez, woman!" Valentine lightly smacked her away. "I'll think of something! Don't get your fur in a tangle!" Seeing the opening to the train station, Valentine made a spilt second decision. He turned and drove down the stairs, avoiding people the best he could.

"What are you doing!?" Jackson screamed, waving his arms wildly. "This is horribly unsafe!"

"Jackson, shut up!" yowled Clawdeen. "If it helps us, we're fine!"

As the car flew down the concrete floor of the train station, those waiting for the train (mostly normies) scattered around, screaming and trying not to get hit. Soon after, Jared's car came rushing through, but by the time he got there, people had mostly cleared out of the way.

When Valentine saw that Jared was still following them, he made yet another split second decision, but this time without really thinking it through. He turned the steering wheel with the fierceness of an animal and landed on the train tracks. After he did it, his eyes widened. "Oh, no, what have I done!?"

Jackson began to scream again. "We're gonna die! The train's gonna come and were all gonna die!"

"Oh, for ghoul's sake!" Heath pushed past the others in the car, leaned over and turned on the radio.

In an instant, Holt was there. He jumped up and nearly sat on Valentine's lap and hit the gas pedal, screaming, "Let me handle this!"

The railroad tracks skinned the car's tires, wearing them down to just metal. The car began moving again, but the metal on metal created electricity and sparks flew from the car as it sped down the railroad tracks. But, an electrified car and ruined tires didn't stop Jared.

Soon, each car was covered in dangerous static on each side and this car chase became even more risky. Suddenly, Valentine hit a bump on the track, and Draculaura went flying through the skylight (which had been left open by mistake). Clawd let out a sharp cry and jumped through the sky light, seeing that his ghoulfriend had landed on the hood of Jared's car. One of the men in black ski masks stood up and pointed a gun at Draculaura's head, but Clawd had other ideas. He leapt on the man and wrestled the gun away from him. When the man swung at Clawd in attempt to punch him, Clawd leaned out of the way and the man stumbled, falling into the railroad tracks and getting electrocuted.

Scooping up Draculaura, Clawd threw her back into the car through the skylight, but another man stabbed Clawd in the leg with a pocket knife. Clawd shrieked, collapsing back on the hood of the car. Inside Valentine's car, Draculaura looked out the window and saw what happened. "No!" she screamed, starting to climb out, but Valentine suddenly pushed her down.

"No, this is for me to do!" he told her, and he jumped through the skylight and pounced on the man who had attacked Clawd. Clawd scrambled away, examining the wound on his leg with a wince. He looked up, seeing that Valentine had pinned the man on his back and had sunk his teeth into his neck, sucking him clean of his blood. Valentine closed his eyes, relishing in the taste of blood, which he hadn't had in a while. It didn't last long, because the two other men grabbed the unsuspecting vampire as the other man's lifeless body slid off the car and into the tracks, getting fried by electricity.

Stumbling to his feet, Clawd immediately attacked the men, pulling them off the vampire who had just saved his life. One of the men tried to shoot Clawd, but Clawd just punched him in the face and sent him into the railroad tracks. Wiping blood from his mouth, Valentine struggled up and knocked the last man off the hood of Jared's car. This time, this man didn't just get electrocuted, but got run over by Jared's car as well. The convertible bumped over the body, and both Clawd and Valentine nearly slid off the car, but they were caught by Heath.

Heath helped both boys into Valentine's car through the skylight and leapt onto Jared's car, hands becoming heated. Jared stood up, now alone, continued to press his foot on the gas pedal and point his gun at Heath.

"Why did you kill my sister!?" Heath screamed, looking straight into Jared's eyes.

"She was a cheating whore!" Jared replied, his finger positioning to squeeze the trigger.

"_CHILDREN!_" a voice screamed below. Inside Valentine's car, Frankie looked out the window, seeing Headmistress Bloodgood riding below them on Nightmare. "Children, come on! Jump out of the car towards me! You'll be safe, I promise!" the cars had just emerged out of the tunnel, and on their right was a steep hill, where Bloodgood was riding. Those who were buckled in unbuckled their seatbelts and got ready to jump out, but Abbey looked out the window, eyes widening in alarm.

"Heath!" she screamed. "Heath, come!" But, Heath was ignoring her. He was more focused on giving Jared what he deserved.

Heath grabbed Jared by the arm and began burning his wrist, making Jared yell out in pain and beginning to struggle with the fire elemental. As the two wrestled, the doors of Valentine's car opened and everyone tumbled out, rolling down the steep hill and landing at the bottom. Valentine immediately stood up and stumbled away, knelt down and began vomiting. Apparently, you shouldn't drink an ounce of blood before rolling down a hill. When Draclaura and Clawd went off to see if he was alright, Bloodgood jumped off of Midnight and began calling to Heath.

"Heath! It's not worth it! The train's coming! You have to get off!" However, Heath had no intention of doing so.

Heath punched Jared in the face, intending to throw him off the car, but Jared pointed his gun of the nick of time and fired. The gunshot rang through Heath's ears and a splitting pain rushed through him. He stumbled backwards, landing on the back of Valentine's car, rolling of and tumbling down the hill. Jared tried to go after him, but it was too late. The train whistle screamed out, and it was the last thing Jared ever heard. The train rushed forward, smashing both cars in a smoky explosion. Jared was never seen again (or, at least, not in one piece).

Bloodgood and Abbey rushed forward to catch Heath. Bloodgood sat him up gently and patted his cheek in attempt to alert him. "Heath! Heath, dear, where did he get you?!"

Heath opened his eyes, sucking in a sharp breath at the pain he felt. Slowly, he reached right hand up to feel his left shoulder, his fingers brushing over where the bullet had been lodged. Abbey sighed in relief when she saw that the bullet had hit no vital organs.

Bloodgood examined to wound quietly as Midnight stood by and the other teenagers crept closer. Valentine had stopped vomiting and laid his head in his hands in attempt to compose himself, and Draculaura buried her face in Clawd's neck and sobbed, shaken up by the whole event.

After moments of no one speaking, it was Holt who finally said,

"I think we should call someone."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Facing Future

_Suggested track: We Are The Others by Delain (Music Video Version)_

One whole month came and went.

The whole month for Heath and everyone else involved was spent in talk shows, courtrooms, and counseling offices. Even though the visits, as entertaining as they might be, dragged on, that one month seemed to pass quickly. A lawsuit placed on the teenagers by Jared and Sophie's family soon was declared invalid because of both individuals' actions, and Jared's parents moved out of town and were never heard from again. Wounds healed, and life pretty much went back to normal.

Now, it was over. The investigation had been Heath's life for a week, and now it was over and he could breathe again, knowing his sister's soul was at peace. However, the whole event brought the nine teenagers (well, ten if you count Holt) together, or at least even more together than they already were. Valentine became one of them, though they found it hard to trust him at first.

To celebrate their strong friendship and their victory over Jared, all nine of the students went camping up at the woods. Heath had never really liked camping, and neither did Valentine (though he had never been camping, he soon discovered it wasn't his favorite), however just the thought of them all being together with fear of impending danger was a lovely one. So, they all pulled up to a large, open hill, pitched tents and started a bonfire. It was a beautiful night to go camping, but the full moon was out, and the wolves appeared to go mad.

"Who wants to be my queen and journey on the hill!?" Clawd shouted, rolling around the grass and pawing at nothing in particular. Draculaura ran up right away.

"I do!" she pounced on her boyfriend and began scratching him behind the ears. A snarl came from his mouth and he sat up, snatching her in his arms. Standing up, and turned around and started to run away with her, but tripped and fell, dropping her. Valentine, who was watching from where he was sitting, made a whistling sound.

"Looks like somebody can't pick up girls!" then, the vampire quickly remarked, "That was just about the stupidest thing I've ever said." Right away, Howleen leapt at him, not to hurt him, but just enough to alarm him and make him scream.

Valentine, realizing Howleen was just playing, stood up and acted like he was going to run away. Howleen began chasing him, and then Clawdeen joined in. the two she wolves chased him round and round the bonfire before he collapsed to his knees and began breathing heavily. "Okay, okay," he stuck out a hand to get them to stop. "I'm done. No chasing me."

Frankie tapped her phone with a smile. "I got that on tape! You guys are so cute." She showed the video to Jackson, who just smiled.

"if you had told me a month ago that our murder investigation would result in this video, I'd think you were drunk." Jackson grinned, then looked over at Heath, who had been a little quiet. "You alright, Heath?"

Heath nodded. "Oh, yeah." He looked up at the stars above, staring with intense curiosity. "Jackson?"

"Yes, Heath?"

"Do you think that when people die, they become stars?"

Jackson thought about it. "Well…I don't know. I guess we'll never really know."

Heath turned to Jackson, smiled, and looked back up at the stars. His attention was drawn from the stars to Abbey, who had moved away from Frankie and was now sitting beside Heath.

"You are being too quiet for taste of mine," Abbey told Heath, nudging him. "Say something funny."

Heath smiled, and he motioned for Abbey to come closer. "Come'ere, I'll tell you a funny secret. I'll whisper it in your ear." Abbey leaned closer, Heath simply licked her ear.

Abbey squealed in surprise, rubbing her ear as Heath laughed. "Oh, my God! You're so cute!" he shook his head, rubbing her shoulder. Abbey looked like she was going to yell, but she never did. Instead, her look softened and she took Heath's hand and led him away. She was careful which hand she held, for his left arm was mostly bandaged due to his bullet wound. When the two were distant from the others, Abbey batted her eyelashes at Heath seductively.

"Heath?"

Heath was confused. "Yeah? What is it?"

Abbey raised an eyebrow. "Remember train chase with Jared?"

"Yeah, 'course I do."

"Remember what I say in car before chase?"

Heath thought back to the incident, and a smile came to his face. He took Abbey's hand and touched his forehead to hers. "Oh, yeah. Well, we came out alive, and now is the best time…" he trailed off and wrapped his arms around Abbey's waist. "Wanna finish what my dad interrupted?"

Abbey grinned, showing off her white teeth. "I do, yes."

Both fire elemental and yeti walked off to Heath's tent. Heath unzipped the opening to the tent and let Abbey in first, but then he turned around and looked up at the sky. After awhile, he smiled.

"Goodnight, Harmony."

"Heath?"

Heath turned around. Abbey was waiting for him. He ducked into the tent. "Coming!"

He zipped up the opening behind him, and that was that.

**And that, my little lovelies…**

**WAS THE END!**

**Not to worry, though. There's going to be a movie adaption of this sometime in the future, a smutty Heath/ Abbey documenting their little 'experience' (It's gonna be rated M, my younger audiences. Be warned!), and a sequel!**

**Be used to review, share with friends, give me your honest opinion and just plain enjoy it! **

**Until next time, thank you for reading, my fellow monsters!**


End file.
